yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos
United States) **January 12, 2004 (Yugi the Destiny) **April 7, 2004 (Kaiba the Revenge) **July 2, 2004 (Joey the Passion) | rating = E | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos is a 2004 series of three Yu-Gi-Oh! video games for PC. Its titles in order of release are the following: *''Yugi the Destiny'' *''Kaiba the Revenge'' *''Joey the Passion'' The total number of cards in the game is 711. A number of new cards is introduced in each of the games (155 in the first game, 311 in the second game and 245 in the third game). To have all the cards available, players must choose the "Full Deck" option in the last game (Joey the Passion). Complete card list Bellow is the complete listing of cards features in ''Power of Chaos, given in alphabetical order. Introduced in Yugi the Destiny (155) *Ancient Elf *Ansatsu *Anti Raigeki *Aqua Madoor *Armaill *Armed Ninja *Armored Starfish *Baron of the Fiend Sword *Basic Insect *Beast Fangs *Beaver Warrior *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Book of Secret Arts *Card Destruction *Castle Walls *Celtic Guardian *Change of Heart (forbidden/limited) *Charubin the Fire Knight *Claw Reacher *Curse of Dragon *Dark Energy *Dark Gray *Dark Hole (limited) *Dark King of the Abyss *Dark Magician *Darkfire Dragon *Darkworld Thorns *De-Spell *Dian Keto the Cure Master *Dissolverock *Doma The Angel of Silence *Dragon Capture Jar *Dragon Treasure *Dragon Zombie *Dragoness the Wicked Knight *Drooling Lizard *Electro-Whip *Enchanting Mermaid *Exodia the Forbidden One (limited) *Feral Imp *Fiend Reflection #2 *Final Flame *Firegrass *Fireyarou *Fissure *Flame Ghost *Flame Manipulator *Flower Wolf *Follow Wind *Forest *Frenzied Panda *Fusionist *Gaia the Dragon Champion *Gaia the Fierce Knight *Giant Soldier of Stone *Goblin's Secret Remedy *Graceful Charity (limited) *Great White *Green Phantom King *Hane-Hane *Hard Armor *Hinotama *Hinotama Soul *Hitotsu-Me Giant *Kagemusha of the Blue Flame *Karbonala Warrior *King Fog *Kumootoko *Kurama *Kuriboh *Larvas *Laser Cannon Armor *Left Arm of the Forbidden One (limited) *Left Leg of the Forbidden One (limited) *Legendary Sword *Lesser Dragon *Machine Conversion Factory *Magical Ghost *Mammoth Graveyard *Man Eater *Man-Eater Bug *Man-Eating Treasure Chest *Masaki the Legendary Swordsman *Meda Bat *Metal Dragon *Mirror Force (limited) *Misairuzame *Monster Egg *Monster Reborn (limited) *Mountain *M-Warrior #1 *M-Warrior #2 *Mystic Clown *Mystical Elf *Mystical Moon *Mystical Sheep #2 *Nemuriko *Neo the Magic Swordsman *One-Eyed Shield Dragon *Petit Angel *Petit Dragon *Polymerization *Pot of Greed (limited) *Power of Kaishin *Raigeki (forbidden/limited) *Raise Body Heat *Ray & Temperature *Reaper of the Cards *Red Medicine *Reinforcements *Remove Trap *Reverse Trap *Right Arm of the Forbidden One (limited) *Right Leg of the Forbidden One (limited) *Root Water *Sand Stone *Silver Bow and Arrow *Silver Fang *Skull Red Bird *Skull Servant *Sogen *Sorcerer of the Doomed *Sparks *Spellbinding Circle *Spike Seadra *Spirit of the Harp *Steel Ogre Grotto #1 *Stop Defense *Succubus Knight *Summoned Skull *Sword of Dark Destruction *Swords of Revealing Light (limited) *Terra the Terrible *The 13th Grave *The Furious Sea King *The Stern Mystic *Trap Hole *Trap Master *Trial of Nightmare *Tri-Horned Dragon *Tripwire Beast *Turtle Tiger *Two-Mouth Darkruler *Two-Pronged Attack *Tyhone *Umi *Uraby *Vile Germs *Violet Crystal *Waboku *Wall of Illusion *Wasteland *Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 *Witty Phantom *Yami Introduced in Kaiba the Revenge (311) *7 Colored Fish *Acid Trap Hole *Ameba *Ancient Lamp *Ancient Lizard Warrior *Ancient One of the Deep Forest *Anti-Spell Fragrance *Armored Lizard *Armored Zombie *Axe of Despair *Baby Dragon *Barrel Dragon *Battle Ox *Battle Steer *Bean Soldier *Beastking of the Swamps *Beautiful Headhuntress *Bickuribox *Big Eye *Black Illusion Ritual *Black Pendant *Blackland Fire Dragon *Bladefly *Blast Juggler *Block Attack *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Blue-Winged Crown *Bottom Dweller *Call of the Grave *Cannon Soldier *Castle of Dark Illusions *Catapult Turtle *Chain Energy *Change of Heart *Chorus of Sanctuary *Cockroach Knight *Cocoon of Evolution *Commencement Dance *Confiscation *Corroding Shark *Cosmo Queen *Crab Turtle *Crass Clown *Crawling Dragon *Crawling Dragon #2 *Crush Card *Curse of Fiend *Cyber Jar *Cyber Saurus *Cyber Soldier of Darkworld *Dancing Elf *Dark Elf *Dark Magician *Dark Witch *Darkness Approaches *Dark-Piercing Light *Deepsea Shark *Delinquent Duo *Destiny Board *Destroyer Golem *Dharma Cannon *Disk Magician *Dokurorider *Dragon Piper *Dragon Seeker *Dream Clown *Eatgaboon *Electric Lizard *Electric Snake *Elegant Egotist *Empress Judge *Eternal Rest *Exchange *Exile of the Wicked *Fairy's Hand Mirror *Faith Bird *Fake Trap *Final Destiny *Fire Kraken *Flying Kamakiri #1 *Flying Penguin *Frog the Jam *Gadget Soldier *Gaia Power *Garoozis *Gate Guardian *Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts *Germ Infection *Giant Flea *Giant Germ *Giant Rat *Giant Red Seasnake *Giant Trunade *Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames *Giga-Tech Wolf *Giltia the D. Knight *Goblin Fan *Goddess of Whim *Goddess with the Third Eye *Gravedigger Ghoul *Gravekeeper's Servant *Great Moth *Griggle *Guardian of the Labyrinth *Guardian of the Throne Room *Hamburger Recipe *Harpie Lady *Harpie Lady Sisters *Harpie's Feather Duster *Heavy Storm *Hercules Beetle *Hibikime *High Tide Gyojin *Hiro's Shadow Scout *Horn of Heaven *Horn of Light *Horn of the Unicorn *Hoshiningen *House of Adhesive Tape *Hungry Burger *Hunter Spider *Hyosube *Hyozanryu *Illusionist Faceless Mage *Imperial Order *Invader of the Throne *Invitation to a Dark Sleep *Jellyfish *Jigen Bakudan *Jinzo #7 *Jirai Gumo *Judge Man *Kazejin *Killer Needle *King of Yamimakai *Kojikocy *Kuwagata Alpha *Kwagar Hercules *La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp *Labyrinth Tank *Labyrinth Wall *Lady of Faith *Larvae Moth *Launcher Spider *Lava Battleguard *Leghul *Little Chimera *Luminous Spark *Magic Jammer *Magician of Faith *Maha Vailo *Maiden of the Moonlight *Malevolent Nuzzler *Mask of Darkness *Masked Sorcerer *Mechanical Snail *Mechanicalchaser *Megamorph *Megasonic Eye *Mesmeric Control *Metal Fish *Metalmorph *Metalzoa *Mikazukinoyaiba *Millennium Shield *Milus Radiant *Minar *Molten Destruction *Monster Recovery *Morphing Jar *Mother Grizzly *Muka Muka *Mushroom Man #2 *Musician King *Mystic Horseman *Mystic Plasma Zone *Mystic Tomato *Mystical Sheep #1 *Mystical Space Typhoon *Needle Worm *Negate Attack *Nimble Momonga *Niwatori *Nobleman of Crossout *Nobleman of Extermination *Novox's Prayer *Ooguchi *Oscillo Hero *Oscillo Hero#2 *Painful Choice *Pale Beast *Paralyzing Potion *Parrot Dragon *Peacock *Penguin Knight *Performance of Sword *Petit Moth *Premature Burial *Prevent Rat *Princess of Tsurugi *Protector of the Throne *Pumpking the King of Ghosts *Punished Eagle *Queen Bird *Queen of Autumn Leaves *Queen's Double *Rabid Horseman *Rainbow Flower *Red Eyes B. Dragon *Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon *Relinquished *Revival of Dokurorider *Ring of Destruction *Ring of Magnetism *Rising Air Current *Roaring Ocean Snake *Robbin' Goblin *Rock Ogre Grotto #1 *Royal Decree *Rush Recklessly *Ryu-Kishin Powered *Ryu-Ran *Saggi the Dark Clown *Sanga of the Thunder *Sangan *Seiyaryu *Senju of the Thousand Hands *Serpent Night Dragon *Seven Tools of the Bandit *Shadow Ghoul *Share the Pain *Shining Angel *Shining Friendship *Skull Guardian *Skull Knight *Sky Dragon *Snake Fang *Snatch Steal *Solemn Judgement *Sonic Bird *Sonic Maid *Soul Exchange *Soul of the Pure *Spellbinding Circle *Spirit Message "A" *Spirit Message "I" *Spirit Message "L" *Spirit Message "N" *Spirit of the Books *Star Boy *Steel Scorpion *Stim-Pack *Stuffed Animal *Suijin *Swamp Battleguard *Sword of Deep-Seated *Swordstalker *Tailor of the Fickle *Tainted Wisdom *Takriminos *Takuhee *The Bistro Butcher *The Cheerful Coffin *The Fiend Megacyber *The Forceful Sentry *The Judgement Hand *The Little Swordsman of Aile *The Reliable Guardian *The Shallow Grave *The Unhappy Maiden *Thousand Dragon *Thousand Knives *Thousand-Eyes Idol *Thousand-Eyes Restrict *Three-Headed Geedo *Three-Legged Zombies *Thunder Dragon *Time Wizard *Toll *Tongyo *Tremendous Fire *Trent *Tribute to the Doomed *Turtle Oath *Turu-Purun *Twin Long Rods #2 *Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon *Two-Headed King Rex *Tyhone #2 *UFO Turtle *Umiiruka *Upstart Goblin *Ushi Oni *Versago the Destroyer *Vorse Raider *Warrior of Tradition *Water Magician *Water Omotics *Weather Report *Whiptail Crow *White Hole *White Magical Hat *Windstorm of Etaqua *Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 *Witch of the Black Forest *Witch's Apprentice *Wodan the Resident of the Forest *Yado Karu *Yamadron *Yaranzo *Zoa Introduced in Joey the Passion (245) *4-Starred Ladybug of Doom *7 Completed *Alligator's Sword *Alligator's Sword Dragon *Alpha the Magnet Warrior *Amazon Archer *Amphibian Beast *Ancient Brain *Anti-Spell Fragrance Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos Power of Chaos